A Kiss? As you Wish
by Raiden131313
Summary: When Hook said AS YOU WISH he truly meant I love you. First Kiss Senareo Based off THE PRINCESS BRIDE and the Captain Swan kiss sneak peek spoiler now on Youtube!


**Okay I just watch the kiss scene sneak peek and OMG spoilers! Captain Swan!**

**This was my first thought Princess Bride (****As You Wish!) Hook said it Westley says it ITS SO CANON!**

**A Kiss? As You Wish**

After what he had just said Emma was all that more thankful to get a moment alone with him. Killian Jones Hook a brave solider, turned pirate had broken down her walls, walls that she had kept up for nearly twelve years. No matter how nice it felt to have someone know the real her she wasn't about to trust anyone, especially a pirate, none the less the notorious Captain Hook. Emma wasn't about to let anyone in, she was to proud for that, she wouldn't let him win, she knew that if she'd let him best her, that she would never forgive herself. She told herself had to manipulate him, she had to best him and keep him from seeing the real her, to keep him from seeing the Lost Girl in the woman she was.

Why? She didn't know she was to afraid to ask herself that question. So before she could let herself give into love she put up a wall. She grabbed him and threw herself into a kiss. Tugging him by the collar of his coat she told herself it would be just another kiss, nothing to be said for it, but she was wrong. The moment there lips connected they both paused, and swayed in complete and utter bliss. Killain was so obviously in pleasant surprise, awestruck. Suddenly Emma found herself wanting more of the scent of the sea and the tasted of alcoholic sugars that laced his lips. Killian's hand raised to her hair and tangled in her blonde strands pulling her lips closer to his. The passion that sat between them then suddenly grew hot, there heads turned into one another. There lips moved together and then for a brief moment they broke apart.

In that moment Emma knew she had fallen for Killian, but she tried to deny it with all her might. She willed herself to turn and leave make some excuse or just run, but she had no drive no desire to leave her dear, sweet, pirate captain. She held tight to his collar , in that moment the kiss changed Emma had once again thrown up her wall not wanting to let anyone even the man she had so recently fallen for in to her head more importantly to her heart. She kissed him with fever and lust now. Killian released her hair sensing the change, but he himself had no desire to break there contact, he let her have her way with him. She fervently kissed him there lips still in sync even though there thoughts were in two different places completely. Killian thinking he had finally gotten through to her just how much her cared and Emma thoughts about protecting herself by manipulating those closest to her, but the only thought they shared was the true _magic_ in their contact.

Emma pulled back a ways resting her forehead against his, she couldn't keep her resolve much longer, it was hard to deny what they had when they were so close, and that's what Emma was trying to do deny. Emma truly in that moment realized she loved Hook and that scared her, she looked for words she wanted to get away, she couldn't let anyone in again. Certainly not after losing Neal so recently, but then again Emma had said it herself she loved Neal, but she'd lost him years ago and she was never truly IN love with him. Emma then felt this sudden urgency to get away to build her walls back up.

Hook began to speak, "That was uh..." Amazing, beautiful, magical, powerful? Killian couldn't find the right words to described how he felt until it was to late.

Emma finished for him, "A one time thing." She pushed him away releasing the grip on his coat and backing away not looking him in the eyes. She turned slowly, but surely leaving him standing there, bested by Swan and her walls once again.

Emma didn't want anyone else to see he flustered or for the rest of her family to know what had just transpired, so she came up with a plan to cover up there trespasses and replayed it for Hook.

"Don't follow me wait five minutes and go get some firewood or something." she continued breathlessly.

Killian was hurt, more than that he was shocked that what he had felt that had spiraled into his bones to the point where there was no denying his love for Emma had hardly shaken her. Killian hadn't been nearly this close to anyone since..._'Milah'_ he thought. He never thought his wildest dreams that his heart could be rekindled, that he might truly love again.

But he would NOT, repeat NOT let her leave without telling her something to express his feeling so as an old friend of his, Roberts use to say to his princess.

Killian simply said "As you wish."

As Emma walked back to the camp, Killian stumbled backwards, putting his hand to his lips as to hold Emma's essence there. He just stared forward a million thoughts running thoughts his head and no way to put them in order. Emma breathed a sigh of relief, thinking he hadn't felt what she had and was grateful for his lack of comment.

But little did Emma know that every time Killian said 'As you wish', what he really meant was 'I love you'.


End file.
